What We Were Before
by The Lance of the Future
Summary: Not all knights start out on that path. Prequel to In Case of Crisis Reset Reality
1. Hey Brother

Every inch of Ulforceveedramon's body felt sore. Not in a small ache but as if his entire body massive drum being pounded on constantly. He was on his back not looking at anything in particular as he hoped the soreness would go away before he had to move again. Not that it had happened yet for if it wasn't the constant attempts to hold the Chaos back it was not understanding his own bodies limits. He brought an arm up and held his hand in front of his face. Until a couple a days ago he was a small weak Demiveemon with hardly the power to snap a twig and then the light came and he was now so much bigger and stronger than before. Not only that but fast, incredibly so to the point it almost seemed like the world moved slower than it had moved before he digivolved. Yet with maybe at best thirty seconds to adjust to so many changes it was straight into the heat of battle. At first they were all together fighting as one but the Chaos wasn't stopped in its advance. So many of them were deleted and now they were all spread out. Small pockets of resistance holding it back and praying to the Sovereigns that a way to finish this would be found.

He turned his head looking to the left and seeing his brother Magnamon talking with another one of the few Digimon fighting with them. The conversation seemed to be at an end as Magnamon disengaged and came to sit down next to him.

"You feeling ok little brother?" Ulforce just groaned and sat up. Now taking in the full view of the landscape before them. They were on a grassy plateau over looking a massive forest. Well on that used to be massive now that most of it had been taken over by the writhing red mass of the Chaos as explosions pin pricked it from the Digimon currently actively blasting it back. It had been his brothers idea for their current group to rotate in and out of the battle to better keep them at full strength.

"I'm ok enough to fight again don't worry big brother. Just wish I didn't get tired at sore like you do brother." Magnamon just gave out a soft chuckle.

"I do actually get tired sometimes brother." Ulforce just shook his head. His brother could be so humble when saying things like that. It was one of the reasons he was so cool.

"No way you are the strongest Digimon I know. You always won whenever someone tried to take our data growing up... but.." He pulled his knees a little closer to his body and sighed. "... Do you really think it can be stopped. I just... it keeps coming and I feel so weak." Magnamon sighed and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey don't say that. You've become plenty strong. You are certainly faster than I could hope to be. As for the fight... the Sovereigns have a plan I know it we are going to win. We just have to have a little faith in things working ok." Ulforce couldn't help but look at his brother with more admiration than he ever had. He in a flash was on his feet arm forward and energy blade on his wrist coming to life in a flash of light.

"Big bro I can feel it you are right we will win. We'll win and be big heroes and I'll make myself the fastest Digimon ever to do so!" He turned his head to look over at his standing brother noticing the giant smile in his brother's eyes.

"Exactly brother."

Then it came to pass that they did win. At some point during the fighting right when the Chaos had reached the plateau the brothers had been resting on such a short time before it all seemed to retract all the way back to the place it first came from, to the best of what the Digimon left could tell, and it was no more. Of course this victory came at a price. So many had been deleted in the fight and worse yet not a single Digimon had seen any sign of the Sovereigns since the day of victory. Not only that but almost everywhere the Chaos had been there was then nothing but empty white void that no Digimon could return from entering. Yet slowly those places began to fill up with new scenery as the Digital World combined its many layers and re configured itself. At least that is how Magnamon explained it to Ulforce all he knew is seeing patches of white suddenly become forests, deserts, or tundra made his eyes hurt. The Mega level Digimon that were left after the fighting ended all dispersed afterwards. Some choosing to just wander aimlessly while others carved out new territory in the land that was left. Creating everything from keeps to boom towns as new younger Digimon flocked to these places. The brothers were in the former category now once again sitting on that plateau and looking out. Instead of the forest that was once there was what looked like a deserted and broken city currently being covered in ocean water that seemed to appear from nowhere stretching out well into the horizon. Ulforce kicked his feet somewhat while Magnamon looked at the horizon intently.

"Brother do you ever think about why it filled in with both the city and ocean at the same time?" Ulforce just looked over at him and shrugged.

"I never really thought about it. I figured you'd know I mean you seem to know everything big bro." He just laughed and lightly patted his larger brother's arm.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I've got nothing. I think I would like to know now. Things seem so much more peaceful now maybe I should do that. Just go out and try to learn everything I can." Ulforce just made a slight hum and looked over.

"I get to come with you for that right big bro? I mean I'm strong enough to survive on my own now but..." Magnamon just lightly bumped him with his shoulder and laughed.

"Hey don't be think like that brother of course you can come with me. We'll always be together have a little faith."

"Ok I'm going to hold you to that big bro, We'll always be together."


	2. Shield of the Goddess

Omnimon flew through the air over an endless field of flowers. It had been less than a month since the end of the D-Reaper, and less than a month since he had started his quest to make the Royal Knights a reality. He had not even yet to find a true base of operations and so far his only recruit was the intelligent if somewhat stand offish Duftmon. Yet word had already spread about what he was trying to do. Yet what was surprising when just two days before he received a letter from a Digimon apparently interested in joining them. He was told to meet here in a place far away from most of the small civilizations that were starting to spring up in the re configuring Digital World. Eventually ahead of him the fused Digimon saw a figure that stood out easily among the flowers. Standing almost as tall as he was clad in a dark purple armor with a helm looking like a skull. Twin purple pony tails coming out the back of their helm. They stood looking forward arms crossed in front of them. Omnimon picked up his speed before he had reached them and came down to stand before them.

"Should I take it you are the one who sent me that letter?" The Digimon simply nodded and pointed a finger at him a booming female voice echoing out.

"Indeed I am Craniummon and I have received a vision from the Goddess Yggdrasil herself of this meeting! In my vision I was shown that you and your order were blessed by her hand!" The outward reaching hand opened up fully and from the thin air a double sided spear formed her hand grasping it firmly and on the left arm a large shield appeared.

"Though while I trust the Goddess with my vary core I need to see myself the might of the leader of the Royal Knights! So prepare yourself!" Omnimon barely had a moment to react as Craniummon rushed forward going for a stab. He quickly unleashed the blade from his Wargreymon arm and moved the spear to the side before taking the second of his opponent being thrown off balance to to take to the air flipping over her. He lashed out with the blade at her back which Craniummon countered by shifting slightly around and catching the swing on the back blade of her spear. They separated and started walking in a circle keeping their eyes on one another.

"I admit you certainly have some reflexes Craniummon." The other Digimon chuckled.

"Of course I'm also a warrior blessed by the Goddess and she deserves nothing else but perfection." He simply let out a soft hum and suddenly both sprang into action again. Both of them in high speed swung both their blades horizontally through the air.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"End Waltz!"

Two shock waves one of fire and the other of wind flew out form their weapons and collided in the middle causing and explosion flattening the flowers under it. Yet before the smoke cleared both had charged forward again striking blade against blade in a constant flurry of blows. Craniummon's wide sweeping blows were countered by Omnimon's more controlled sword strikes, while his quick slashes and jabs using his other arm had trouble catching any significant blows against her as she would block them with her shield or catch them on the wide end of her large blades. Eventually though Omnimon was able to catch her blade in a way to move her spear to the side and drove his Metalgarurumon arm into her gut. Then while it was there he brought out the canon inside the force of it hitting her gut even harder and knocking the armored Digimon back.

"I'm ending this now. Supreme Cannon!" While a massive blast of energy started to leave the barrel of his cannon Craniummon reacted quickly smashing her shield down into the ground a glow of energy gathering around it.

"I am the shield of the goddess! Breath of the Gods!"

The energy blast came out and collided with Craniummon creating a massive flash of light and a plume of dust covered the area. As it cleared he could see the other Digimon though moved back quite the distance but despite panting somewhat she showed no signs of actually damage. She stood back up to her full height and suddenly dismissed her weapon and shield letting out a bellowing laugh.

"Amazing! You are truly blessed by her hand if I could feel that attack through my shield Avalon!" She walked forward and held out an open left hand towards Omnimon.

"Very well I'm convinced I'll follow you in whatever you decide to do Omnimon." He nodded and, somewhat awkwardly, retracted his canon and placed the edge of his Metalgarurumon head in her hand and shook.

"Well then Craniummon I'm proud to give such a warrior as you a spot on the Royal Knights."


End file.
